Naruto the Next Ruler of the Universe
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Madara just HAD to be a sore loser, and he just had to be dumb enough to make the mistake of underestimating one Naruto Uzumaki. Now, being sent to a new universe by a dead man, Naruto has to find a way to either get home, or find out why hot girls keep going after him! This was a Challenge from NeutralPanda123.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and To Love-Ru, don't own either.**_  
_**This was a Challenge personally requested by NeutralPanda123, with some parts changed to avoid major cliches. Though the Challenge does Gender-Bend Rito into Riko. Proof of the challenge is in the Reviews of Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"You lose Madara, you can't win anymore." One Naruto Uzumaki, a young teen of 17 years old, said as he panted with sweat beading down his tanned face. Naruto was a man with spiked blond hair that seemed to never want to be tamed, and both of his eyes were bleeding lightly while remaining closed. During the battle, Madara had Naruto's eyes out with a lucky shot. Around the corners of his eyes were orange pigmentation that allowed him to 'see' even without eyes. The battle could have gone either way, and when Madara had cut out Naruto's eyes he had returned the favor and ripped out the eyes of Madara as well. Without his eyes, Madara had lost almost all of his power, and he was nearly completely drained of his chakra. The two of them could each only use maybe one of two more techniques each. Naruto was almost out of chakra, having taken the burden of defeating Madara upon himself and having his friends run away and finish things should Naruto fail. Madara was just almost out of chakra from using to much to try and defeat Naruto.

"Heh, I hate you Naruto Uzumaki, but this was a good dance." Madara Uchiha, who had reverted back to his normal form wearing red armor with his long spiky hair turned back to it's natural black color. He knew he was going to die, when Naruto ripped out the Shinju from him the boy had made sure that it would be forever out of his reach. Naruto had sealed the ten tailed beast inside of his own body, sealed so deep that even when Naruto died it would never see the light of day again. Madara knew that getting that beast back would be impossible for him as he was, but it wasn't like he was without ideas. Madara was a very vengeful man, if not respectful to strong opponents, and for his loss he would make sure that Naruto would never be able to return to his home.

Reaching up to his eyes, Madara placed the eyes of one Obito Uchiha into his skull and used his chakra to heal himself up. He could sense that Naruto had placed his own old eyes into the blond boy's head, since Naruto had sensed that Madara had a small boost in power from having the strength of Obito's eyes being put inside of him. Both Naruto and Madara were experts in the art of transplanting eyes it would seem, like when Naruto learned how to regrow and fuse eyes together. Of course, the trick for regrowing eyes only worked for other people. Naruto finished transplanting the eyes of Madara seconds after the black haired man transplanted the eyes of Obito into himself.

They both opened their eyes, and they showed that their eyes were now matching. Red eyes with three black comma outside of the pupil. Naruto had no idea how to work these eyes, but Madara did, and sadly this made all the difference. Madara used every single last drop of his chakra to open a black portal in the air behind Naruto, a portal that would send Naruto to a dimension so far away that he would never be able to return. Naruto held his hand out and used the remaining of his chakra to form a blue ball of swirling chakra with four white prongs of energy. Holding it above his head, the attack made a shrieking sound similar to a metalic bell, before he threw the attack towards Madara at a high speed.

"You were a worthy opponent... Naruto Uzumaki!" Madara shouted with a demented grin on his face when the portal behind Naruto sucked the blond haired boy away in surprise, just as the attack thrown by Naruto hit Madara and complete erased his entire existance. Naruto's foot slipped through the portal, and with Madara gone and the eyes he used gone as well, the portal sealed itself up, disconnecting the dimensions and sealing Naruto's fate.

_With Naruto_

Water, that was what Naruto realized he was in the second that he came out of the portal he had been sucked through when he had finished his attack, the Rasenshuriken. Naruto would have sweat dropped if he weren't already underwater at the time. Naruto crossed his arms and thought about what he was going to do now. Naruto felt his chakra reserves being refilled slowly, but surely, by the beings inside of him, who were almost empty on chakra as well. Frankly, Naruto didn't just yet have the strength to move his body up out of the water just yet, so he was holding his breath so that he didn't die. He could hold his breath for awhile, long enough for his body to get enough energy to move around somewhat freely.

Naruto knew that when he was done healing, 8 of the 10 tailed beasts sealed inside of him would be gone. They had only given him a limited amount of their chakra, and when that was out Naruto would only have Kurama, the 9 Tailed Fox, and the God-Tree Shinju the Beast with 10 Tails, left inside of him. Frankly, he had no real plans to use the Shinju, but what he was planning on doing was giving Kurama his other half back before sealing the Shinju even deeper away from him. Naruto's hand that could move right now went over to his eyes on his face, the eyes of the man he killed to end a war. Naruto was going to be honest with himself, these eyes were going to be like his greatest victory trophy, and they would be a constant reminder of who he was and what he had lost.

Naruto blinked when he realized that he was inside of a bathtub, under the water and looking up towards the ceiling above the water. It was a pretty good sized tub as well since he was laying down at the bottom without any trouble. Naruto let himself relax as his body begun to get healed from the Tailed Beast Chakra running through his chakra network, healing him up and restoring his body to it's prime condition. Naruto layed perfectly still so that he could absorb Nature Chakra and increase the healing process... only for him to internally groan in anger when he realized that this world had NO chakra in it. The Elemental Nations had a ton of chakra in the air, but this place had zero chakra, as in he couldn't use his Sage Mode even if he wanted to. That meant that this place was so far away from his home that he might never be able to return.

Dick move Madara, that was a dick move plain and simple.

Naruto was so glad that he killed that dude right now, because now he would have to find an entirely new dream to accomplish to replace his old one. Naruto wasn't the kind of person that just mopes around, nor would he give up hope that one day he could return home. He had a long life ahead of him yet, and a lot of time to do something that would allow him to find a way home again. Until then though, Naruto would.

Ass.

Naruto blinked when he realized that he was no longer alone in the tub, right in front of him was one of the most sexy asses his eyes had ever laid seen. The fact his new eyes gave him perfect visual memory meant that this image would be forever saved in his mind. Naruto crossed his arm, and he thanked his luck that this girl seemed to place her legs on either side of his body unknowingly. Naruto was almost out of air though, and when the girl pressed her ass down against the floor of the tub, Naruto was able to look up to see that the girl was... orange hair... very pretty. Naruto first noticed her hair, since it was his favorite color. That was the very first thing he noticed about her honestly, this girl had tom-boyish hair that went down to the back of her neck, and she was born with a slim figure and large breasts for a girl her... general age. He didn't know her age, but he could say that those perky and bouncy boobs ranked as number 4 of the biggests chests that he had seen.

The first being Tsunade, the second being Mei, and the third being Hinata... though this girl's chest was a lot perkier than any of the others by a long shot.

Naruto's body was almost fully healed, and his eyes widened when he realized that he had been looking at this girl for so long that he was truly about to die of lack of air if he didn't move soon. Naruto saw those pink tips though, and decided he would risk it a bit longer before he came up. The girl seemed to be talking to herself about something, so Naruto listened in on her talking.

"Come on Riko! You are never going to get a boyfriend if you don't stop being clumsy and pantsing people on accident! It isn't like the perfect boyfriend will just pop out of nowhere..." The girl, who he was going to guess was named Riko, strange name, but he wasn't one to judge. He was proud of the fact he was named after a ramen topping, look it up, but at least his name also have the double meaning of maelstrom. Naruto's cheeks bulged when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to hold his breath any longer. He could feel the presences of eight of the beings inside of him vanish, showing that they had done their work in fully charging him up and healing his body.

Naruto started to count down while his cheeks bulged, he had maybe ten seconds of air left before his body would pass out on it's own... screw that. Naruto burst up into a standing position and popped out of the water, scaring the hell out of Riko, who was stunned when a handsome blond male wearing clothes that looked like they had been torn to all hell by something major. Naruto put a hand to his chest and he took deep breaths to fill his lungs with much needed air. Naruto turned around and saw the girl was blushing and covering her chest while looking at him with wide eyes. She looked like she had no idea what she was suppose to do in this sort of situation. Naruto himself had no idea how he was suppose to act in this situation, so Naruto simply raised his hand.

"Yo." Naruto said in an attempt to copy an old friend.

"K... k... KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Riko screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself in seconds, before she turned around and jumped at Naruto with her fist pulled back on instinct. Her fist collided with his nose, before she jumped back and waved her fist around in pain. Naruto started to rub the back of his head nervously, before he avoided looking at her. Naruto sweat dropped when the girl seemed to have trouble even saying the most basic of things, so Naruto decided to kick things off.

"This is the part, where you run screaming." Naruto said with a grin, and she took his advice and was about to run out of the room, before she door jerked open and smacked the girl in the back of the head, sending Riko tumbling forward and into Naruto's arms for a brief moment, before she slipped and knocked the two of them down. At some point, it looked like the girl had managed to get his pants down and she had her face pressed right against Naruto's crotch. Naruto hoped that the person on the other side of the door was not a girl, because if she was then this scene would look completely weird.

His luck... was not that good.

Moments later the door opened again to show a young girl in her early teens with long brown hair and golden brown eyes. She had a light skin color like this Riko girl, and her figure was more petite than the busty form of this girl that was currently knocked out against his crotch. The girl was wearing a jacket and short shorts with the jacket mostly unzipped to show a dark top under it. The girl looked at the scene in front of her for a second, and she slowly walked backwards and closed the door behind her. Naruto started to chuckle, before he saw her open the door again to see the same scene as before. She rubbed her eyes, before she saw Naruto waving his hand at her.

"Yo, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you ya know." Naruto greeted, and this might have been the strangest moment in this young girl's life, because she was so shocked she just raised her hand.

"Mikan Yuuki, and why are you in our bathroom?" Mikan asked with a dumbfounded tone, while Naruto stood up and picked up Riko princess carry style with her towel still wrapped firmly around her, even though her breasts were now pressing against his chest, and a small hint of red dusting his cheeks from this. Naruto was still a hot blooded male, and he stumbled a little over to Mikan with unsteady stepped... Naruto blinked when he realized that everything seemed... off... to him. It was like his feet weren't moving in step with his eyes, and he was having a little trouble keeping his balance because of that.

"I have no idea, but the last thing I remember is hearing somebody wish they had a boyfriend." Naruto said truthfully, playing off this girl in his arms for an excuse as to why he might have randomly appeared out of thin air. Mikan seemed to look at Riko for a moment, before she sighed and placed a hand to her head.

"Yeah, that sounds about right... so are you some kind of agent from the Gods or something that was sent to magically become my sister's boyfriend or something?" Mikan asked sarcastically, while Naruto sweat dropped... he got the feeling that the girl in his arms had some horrible luck, or random things happened to her so much that people just stopped questioning how things happened.

"No, I am a dimensional traveller that comes from a world, and I just killed a really bad guy to say my world from becoming mind slaves to him. Bastard got pissy and opened a portal, and I didn't notice it until it was too late... and then I was in your sister's bathroom, under the water." Naruto corrected truthfully, with Mikan nodding very lightly, and it was obvious that she didn't seem to believe him when he was talking about. Naruto sweat dropped, before he felt Riko stir in his arms, her eyes fluttered open, before she looked up to realize that the same man she had seen earlier was holding her... holding her while she was only wearing a towel... holding her and pressing her against his body... the same man that saw... her... naked...?

"Kyaaaaaa!" Riko shouted as she squirmed around and made Naruto trip over a bar of soap on the floor, why it was on the floor nobody would know, but seconds later the two of them hit the ground with him on top of her, her towel having flown off in the fall with his right hand pressing down on her breast, his fingers and plam squeezing her chest, sinking into the soft and firm flesh. His other hand was at her waist, and slipping down her wet skin to her hips. Naruto blinked, before he looked down and then back up to see Mikan sighing and putting her hand on her head again, like she had seen this coming from a mile away.

"... 85-55.5-84... good figure." Naruto said to himself as he used the skills taught to him by his master in finding out this girl's three sizes, and the fact that she had a strange waist size. Riko blushed even deeper than before, and Naruto jumped off of her before anything could go any further, either her kicking him in the nuts, or him getting anymore of an eye full of her. Mikan pinched Naruto's ear and started to physically drag him out of the room when he fully stood up, and when they were out the door was shut by Riko behind them. Naruto was laughing lightly the entire time this was happening, not really sure what he should be thinking about this anyway.

"Come on Mister Dimensional Travelling War Hero, I think my sister has embarrassed herself enough at this point." Mikan said deadpan as she dragged him towards the kitchen, which included going downstairs, not a very fun senstaion when you are getting your ear pulled on. Mikan seemed to have a surprising strength for a girl her age, and Naruto wasn't really trying to escape at the moment. Naruto did sighed in relief when she stopped in the kitchen and crossed her arms with a serious look.

...

"Before you try and defend yourself, I actually believe you... My sister gets herself in a lot of trouble over weird things. I have stopped being surprised, and nobody in town could possible carry such horrible clothes like that... that and your eyes are weird." Mikan explained, making Naruto sigh in relief at how she believed him... then he glared at her for the comment about his clothes... then he nodded at the comment about his new eyes. He couldn't blame her, he didn't really wanted them either. They just sort of happened to be with him at the time he needed a transplant, and the chakra drain was barely there at all for him... though that may be because he was an Uzumaki, closely related to the Senju, and had way more of a connection to the chakra of the Sage of Six Paths, thus, the Sharingan wasn't that big of a deal for him to have.

"Truth be told, my old eyes were cut out, so I stole the eyes of the bastard that did it... same guy that sent me to your sister's bath. True story." Naruto said while raising his right hand like he was attesting to the truth in his own words.

"So, can you do anything cool? Like use super technology, or use some kind of super strength?" Mikan asked once more with a lot of sarcasm, while Naruto held his hand out and formed a regular blue glowing ball of swirling energy. The Rasengan. Mikan looked at it stupidly for a moment, before she blinked and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I was lying before about believing you, now though, I do believe you. Seeing as you my sister's wish brought you to her tub... welcome to your new home." Mikan said with a light wave around the room, while Naruto sweat dropped.

He comes out of the bathtub, gets pantsed by her sister, pretty much molests her sister, and now she is inviting him to live with them.

What kind of Dimension did Madara send him to!?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Sun Warrior**_


	2. Chapter 2 An Awkward Start

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"You let him live here!?" Riko shouted towards her younger sister in shock when she got dressed in some light clothes. She was surprised that her younger sister hadn't called the cops on this random guy that popped out of nowhere, not invite him to stay at their home for however long he needed to stay. That was like the opposite of what a normal person would do, even more so if they had seen their older sister naked! She had expected her sister to at least hit the guy over the head with some kind of frying pan! This was not something she was okay with, not in the slighest.

"Yo." Naruto greeted with a light wave of his hand, and in his other hand was a cup of coffee that Mikan had made for him while Riko had been getting dressed. Apparently the girl had been convinced that Naruto would be gone by the time she came out of her room. She gave Naruto a twitching eye before she blushed lightly when she saw him gesture towards her breasts with his eyes, and the sarcastic way he did it made her blush even more. It was like he was plainly mocking her with the fact he had seen her boobs, and more than likely more than that. She was looking at Mikan in shock moments later when the girl sat next to the guy and started to add some sugar to her own coffee.

"I don't see a problem with it. Like that was the first time that you had pantsed a guy and tackled his crotch with your face. If I hated every guy that you looked like you were giving it too, then I would hate almost every guy in the city." Mikan teased her elder sister, who dropped her jaw at the blunt phrasing of the statement. Naruto was laughing at what he just heard, while Mikan slapped him lightly on the forearm. The two seemed to get along very well, and Riko couldn't even fathom the reason why the two of them just seemed to click with each other. It was like this guy had the weird power to make friends with everyone he came across.

"How are you two getting along so well!?" Riko shouted dramatically, while Naruto started to clean his ear with his pinky. It wasn't that Riko didn't have a good reason to yell, but damn could people have lungs on them when they were upset.

"Apparently he is some kind of magical ninja from another dimension and needs a place to stay. You here that, the Gods have answered your prayers and sent you a boy that isn't bothered by being pants and having his crotch tackles. Aren't you a lucky girl Onee-chan." Mikan teased with a sarcastic grin on her face, while Naruto waved towards Riko with a grin on his. The girl blushed deep and look away from Naruto with her arms crossed, and she started to stomp off towards her room... before she tripped over part of the carpet that was sticking up and her foot landed on top of a scateboard... Naruto and Mikan watched in amusement when what happened next defied reason and a major stream of bad luck occured.

First things first, when she stepped on the wheeled board she tripped and went soaring onto the ground while doing the splits. The board went flying up into the air and smacked against the ceiling, before it started to fall down and smack the girl in the head before landing on the ground. Riko held her head in pain as she stood up from the floor and took a step backwards out of the dizzyness that caused her to trip again... over the same board that she just tripped over. She fell back on her butt, before the board bounced off the couch and came back to smash into the gut. She leaned forward and got smacked in the nose when she bent to low and hit the board again. She shot up and rlled backwards slightly when she lost her balance, before he butt landed on the board's tip and flipped the entire thing into the air before it landed flat on her face.

...

"Wow, that looks like it hurt." Mikan said in a deadpan, obviously she was used to this kind of thing. Naruto on the other hand looked like he was going to split his sides open with how hard he felt like he wanted to laugh. Naruto felt Mikan pat him on the back and give him a nod, so he lost his cool anhd started to crack up so loudly that he got Riko's attention and saw him laughing at her, her face red from the multiple hits and her blush. Naruto was still on the ground, rolling around literally, as he saw that scene that looked like it came right out a comedy based show that involved women that kept getting themselves into situations that made you look at their mistakes in a more sexual light. The fact Riko's pants had been pushed down so that her yellow panties with green limes on them were visible was only a bonus.

"That is the funniest crap I have ever seen ya know!" Naruto shouted as he banged his fist on the ground and pointed at Riko with his other one, before she sent him a harsh look and he stopped talking out of instinct to preserve his balls. He knew that look, he was about to get hit was what that kind of look said. Naruto raised his hands in surrender, while Riko stood up and pulled her pants up with a blush on her face. Mikan decided to be the one to try and get to know there new guest by turning to him with a sly grin on her face, knowing that she was going to be teasing her older sister at the same time.

"So, Naruto-_kun_, what can you tell us about yourself... other than you are some kind of extra-dimensional war hero?" Mikan asked, while Riko twitched. Less than a day, and Mikan was already refering to this... pervert... in an affectionate way!? Though, maybe it was her fault that she thought of him as a pervert, or the fact he guessed her three measurements just by feeling her up a little. Riko started to rub the sides of her head, somehow instantly healed from everything that just happened to her moments ago. Naruto saw this, but didn't comments on it as he looked at Mikan with a grin.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm a ninja that comes from another universe. I'm 17 years old, and I can do this." Naruto said as he crossed his fingers, and in a puff of smoke next to him anotther Naruto appeared out of nowhere. Mikan raised an eyebrow, while Riko shouted and jumped away in shock when she saw another Naruto standing next to the Naruto sitting down drinking coffee. Mikan stood up and went over to the new Naruto standing next to them, before she poked him in the exposed abs... yeah, Naruto's clothes were still torn up, thus his clone had torn clothes as well.

"Wow, impressive. This is an actual skill that can be useful for a lot of stuff. I guess I csan leave cleaning the house to you from now on, and any other chores I want done... and aren't you lucky Riko." Mikan said as she pinched the Naruto-clone on the cheek and caused him to pop and vanished in another puff of smoke. She had thought that would happen if she pinched the cheek, she didn't know why, but she was sure that even in cartoons most clones go down with one good hit... she didn't even remember what show it was though... oh well, it doesn't matter.

"How am I lucky that he can multiply?" Riko deadpanned, while the younger sister grabbed the original by the arm and made him stand up.

"Oh, and here I thought my closet pervert of a sister would see the... _benefits_ of having a boyfriend that can be more than one person." Mikan teased, loving having something that she could hold over her sister's head for once. Riko stopped and had to think about what Mikan was talking about for a moment, while Naruto remained completely ignorant to what was going on at the moment. Normally he only used his clones for fighting, training, or helping him do manual labor.

"Okay, what are you talking about Mikan?" Riko asked dumbly, and Mikan sighed in obvious disappointment at how innocent her older sister was. Her being innocent made it so hard to tease her, and teasing her was one of the few pleasures she had in this world... along with cooking. Now that she had the perfect teasing material... and by the grin on his face Naruto now understood what she had been hinting at. She nodded in approval, before she saw a teasing grin come to his face... she would play along to what he had planned. It was obvious that he was going to make sure that Riko understood what she had been pointing at.

"Hey Mikan-chan, why don't you show me your room and I can show you the real _joys_ of having _clones_ work on you?" Naruto questioned, being sarcastic, even though Riko had no idea that he was using sarcasm. Mikan did blush a little, but that was just because her mind automatically played out the scenerio of what that would be like, even if it was against her will that she thought about it. She grinned lightly though and looked at her older sister out of the side of her eyes.

"I think that is a _great_ idea Naruto-kun. Obviously Riko isn't mature enough to understand, so please go easy with me. I haven't done anything like this before." Mikan said, refering to the fact that she had never taken a boy to her room before. Riko scrunched her face up as she thought about that wording... before she gaped when she realized what the clone business had been about. A huge blushed spread across the entire upper half of her face, and she jumped back in shock... before she slipped over the same board again and set the board flying... and hitting Naruto right in the face.

Riko landed on the couch with her feet in the air, while Naruto tripped and dragged Mikan down with him so that he landed on his back and she landed on top of him so that she was sitting on his face strangely enough. Naruto's eye twitched at how she was sitting on his face, and his nose was poking her... something in a way that it really shouldn't. It was like Riko's bad luck was contagious or something, but Mikan above him was holding her head in a little pain, having smacked it against the table when she fell. Mikan blushed when she felt something rubbing her downstairs through her clothes, before she looked down in shock when she felt Naruto place his hands on her butt to try and figure out just what his nose was poking. All he knew that it was poking something that smelled sweet.

"Eeep!" Mikan shouted in shock as she stood up as fast as she could, and Naruto opened his eyes to see that she was standing above him in a way that could only mean that what his nose had been poking... had been her crotch. Naruto sat up with a twitching eye and a blush on his face. Earlier he had just been joking around about the 'sex with Mikan' thing, but he had no real sexual attraction to the admittedly cute girl. It had nothing to do with her body, if he could like a girl with a flat chest like Sakura who was 17 like him, then a girl that was 12 with a more developed body then Sakura was somebody he _could_ be attracted to.

Mikan was also very mature for her age, and could pass for somebody a few years older than her real age because of how developed her body and mind were for her age. The thing with Naruto though was that attracted sexually or not, his mind still placed Mikan in a 'do not touch' area simply because of her age.

Ninja or not, back in his village there had been a law against anyone having sex with somebody under 13. Since most people became ninja at age 12 they lived short lives, BUT they had the ninja wait until they were 13 or older before they had sex so that they could train their bodies for a year and actually have a chance of protecting their village or any sexual partners they may have. That year long wait was also made to allow them to go on missions and mature enough so that they didn't just get addicted to sex.

By instinct Naruto looked over Mikan and mentally compared her measurements to the measurements of 17 year old Sakura. Naruto cursed the Perverted Hermit for this skill, but along with being able to feel out measurements he could also tell breast-waist-hip measurements by sight alone... who was he kidding, he was able to do this ever since he had been 12 and peeking on women at the hot srpings for insperation for his Sexy Jutsu. He had mastered this skill so that he could perfectly copy and mimic girls when he transformed into them. He remembered that Sakura was... 64 bust - 58 waist - 66 hips (64-58-66) which was a bout right since Sakura was a bit more toned and muscular, in a feminine way, so her body would be a little bit thinner than most girls with a bit of fat on them.

"What are you looking at?" Mikan asked, while Riko started to get up and rub her head in discomfort.

"... Nothing. I blame your sister for what just happened." Naruto said after a moment when he finished obversing. He mentally nodded to himself when he recorded the measurements at being B70-W52-H73 for this girl, meaning that even at this age a girl had a more feminine body than his pink haired teammate. Naruto wasn't insulting Sakura, but it was completely true. Sakura had never been a very womanly girl with her figure, being more flat than any other girl in the village... not that there was a problem with that.

"Ow ow ow, why me?" Riko asked, and Naruto finished his thoughts, admitting that he was slightly disturbed by what he had been thinking. Mikan grinned lightly when the blush left her face and she went in front of her sister to help her stand up again. Naruto crossed his arms and looked down at the scateboard with narrowed eyes. Somehow he believed that something had decided this scateboard and he would be mortal enemies, or great friends, in the future. Naruto could now say that in less than a few hours of knowing these sisters, Naruto had groped both them them because of the elder sisters horrible luck.

It was strange that he wasn't even being blamed for this, it was like Mikan KNEW that this was her sister's fault or something.

'Oh well, who am I to complain. Mikan-chan is letting me stay here, and it isn't like I am against this kind of luck... fuck you Pervy Sage I think that I am going to live out your dream in more ways than one.' Naruto thought with his arms crossed, before he blinked when Riko walked towards him with a sorry expression on her face.

"I just wanted to say sorry, I guess I am not in any position to judge you... since it was maybe my bad luck that brought you here. Wanna start over?" Riko asked as she walked towards Naruto with her hand extended so that they could shake. Naruto extended his hand to shake, only to get ready to warn Riko when she stepped on the scateboard again and slipped forward so that she fell down in front of Naruto and pulled down his pants again. Naruto sweat dropped when he felt a breeze go by his crotch that should be there. Mikan was looking away with a blush, and Naruto realized that Riko was frozen in shock at what she was now looking at. She had not only got his pants with that one, but she had also gotten his underwear by some stroke of horrible luck.

Mikan had averted her eyes the moment the trip had happened, and when she looked back the view of Naruto's crotch was being blocked by her sister's head. She sighed in relief, before she sweat dropped when her sister slowly pulled back up Naruto's green underwear with orange toads on it, before she stood up and slowly walked away towards her room with a massive blush on her face. Naruto pulled his pants up, while Mikan sighed in relief that things wouldn't be awkward with her and the houseguest just yet.

Though, with Riko around it was only a matter of time.

Her sister's luck around guys was just that bad.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Book Learning is a Nightmare

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start**_

"Okay, if you are going to live here-" Riko started out strong as she stood in front of Naruto with her arms crossed, trying to make herself look larger while he sat down seiza position in front of her.

"Which he will be." Mikan stated as a fact from the kitchen, interupting Riko before she could get into even more. Riko twitched in annoyance at at the interuption, knowing that since Mikan did more work around here than anyone else then she got to have more say in things, despite her being younger than Riko. It wasn't a smart system, but it was the system that their father had told them to follow. The one that did the most chores, and ran the house, was the one that decided who was in charge of the house.

He made that rule... and he hadn't regained control over his family yet, since the bigger money maker was their mother, and Mikan did much more than him.

"Which apparently you will be... the first rule is no going into my room... ever." Riko started, with Naruto nodding a little in agreement. If it was her room, then she got to say who went into it or not. Anyway, he didn't want to see what kind of room that this girl had anyway, though the fact that she was failing at looking him in the eye while talking to him lowered the feel of her rules. It felt more like she was asking him not to do thing, instead of commanding him.

"Onee-chan..." Mikan called from the kitchen, and Riko shivered.

"The second rule, if you don't do your fair share of chores then you don't eat. There is a guest room for you to sleep in, and make your own. The third rule, no peeking in on us bathing." Riko stated, and this time she managed to glare at him. He raised his arms in surrender, not having planned on peeking in the first place. Anyway, so far all the perverted stuff that had been happening had been Riko's fault, so she should be warning herself not to try anything.

"I actually agree with that one... nope! He can take a bath with me if he wants to!" Mikan called out from the kitchen, and Riko started to spit out air as she let out a surprised tone. Mikan came into the room with a small smile on her face as she felt a frying pan in her hands, and her other hand was stirring something inside of it with chopsticks.

"Mikan, what the hell!?" Riko shouted in shock at her little sister, who rolled her eyes.

"I invited him into the family, and that makes him my Onii-chan now... I have a feeling he will be more dependable than the Onee-chan I have now... eh Riko? Anyway, I still take baths with you every now and again, and I doubt the big guy here will do anything to me." Mikan said as she elbowed Naruto in the back of the head lightly. The red eyed teen, though not red eyed by choice, wasn't going to do anything to Mikan. She was only like 12, making her barely noticable as female on his radar.

"Right, anyway, there is nothing wrong with mixed bathing now and again." Naruto said, quoting Shizune when she had walked into him at the hot springs on a mixed bathing day that he hadn't known about. The woman hadn't been shy around him when he was 12, and though he could tell that Mikan was just teasing Riko with her words, it wasn't something to be ashamed of per say. Mikan sent him the message with a smile grin and wink that she was just teasing her older sister about the mixed bathing.

"See, he agrees... oh calm down Riko, or your breakfast will taste sour." Mikan stated with dull eyes at how Riko looked like she was going to burst a vein over this. Riko took deep breaths, calming herself down, before she looked at Mikan.

"How about you tell him the rules then, I have to go to school." Riko said with an annoyed huff, before turning around and grabbing her bag. Walking out the door, she slammed it behind her and Mikan looked amused.

"Yeah, sorry about her. I think that she is just embarassed to be around a guy. She had never been very good at talking to guys without making a fool of herself... over and over again, and sometimes making a fool of the guys as well. She is just stressed out over a guy staying here... though since you really have no place to go... and I doubt the police will like that you have no records, or believe your story anyway. They might ship you off to Europe of America with your looks." Mikan told him with a sigh. She knew that those counties would just ship him somewhere else as well, since he couldn't write, read, or talk in their languages. If he didn't stay with them, then he would truly have zero place to go. Most other people wouldn't even think of letting a blond haired, strange eyed, boy with scars on his face... those whisker birthmarks... into their homes.

They made him look like a member of some Yakuza, not something that would help him. Even those hard muscles would work against him.

Riko knew this too more than likely, and she also knew that Naruto's education seemed to be around the basic level. He only had basic math skills lower than the skills of Mikan, and she was 12. His writing skills were rather good... at least they appeared to be good when not counting his bad handwriting. He had zero knowledge of science, english, history, and any other normal school subjects. It was actually funny that she, the youngest, was smarter than the new oldest in the house... while Riko was smarter than her in academics, she was only in the average range of her school, while Mikan was in the above average range at her school.

That hinted at Mikan being even smarter than Riko, and truly, the gap between them wasn't that large. Mikan was top in her year, after years of looking over Riko's shoulders and learning from the older sister without her knowing about it.

"I have no idea what a Europe or America is, but I feel like you aren't making them sound like a good thing." Naruto said in a dull tone.

"You don't speak english, so I can't say it is a good thing." Mikan told him as she finished making herself a breakfast, and Naruto scratched the back of his head. He had no idea what he was suppose to do when both Mikan and Riko were going to go to school, and he can't say he fancied the idea of going to school himself. Mikan looked at him scratching the back of his head, and she could guess what he was thinking. She dumped her food on her plate, before she sat down on the couch, and Naruto got back into a more relaxed position than the uncomfy one that he had been forced into.

"Why aren't you in a hurry to school?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Mikan shrugged.

"My school is closer, and Riko always tries to get to school early to avoid somebody that really hates her." Mikan told him, and Naruto blinked. Riko was a pretty girl, and he suspected that she normally had a rather kind personality when she wasn't embarassed. It wasn't like they made the best impressions, so he could let her attitude to him go.

"Somebody hates Riko?" Naruto asked with an interested glance.

"Yeah, somebody hates her for her bad luck. She has a bad habit of getting nervous around people, and she is very good at accidentally stripping people when she trips. She gets it from Dad when he is nervous or drunk." Mikan stated with a small smile on her face, while Naruto noded at how good Riko was at stripping people without trying to. He had experienced that little talent of hers first hand, and Mikan was lucky that Riko's head had been blocking the goods from her eyes.

"Hmm, well not everyone can be understanding." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Not everyone isn't bothered by having his pants pulled down in front of a girl." Mikan stated in a dull tone, and Naruto pouted at the correction to what he said. Naruto leaned back on the couch as Mikan ate her breakfast, not sure what he was going to do with himself when neither of them were going to be around. He doubted that he could manage to get a job, when his education outside of beating people up was pretty much zip. At the moment, he was pretty clumsy himself thanks to him not being used to his new eyes. He doubted that many people would hire a clumsy idiot for any job position, even more one that had zero papers to prove who he was.

"Man, what am I suppose to do during the day when you two are gone?" Naruto asked Mikan, wanting some kind of answer.

"You can clean the house for me... or you can try and find a hobby to keep your time preoccupied. Maybe you can find some way to go to school." Mikan suggested as she finished up her small breakfast. She had heard comments from Riko that her principle of her school was a major pervert, and with Naruto's ability to transform into a naked girl it would be easy to trick that man into letting Naruto attend school without papers.

"I do like to garden...but I can't do that all the time. It isn't really a full time thing... damnit, I am going to have to go to school aren't I?" Naruto asked with a horrified look on his face, while Mikan nodded. She had been leading him to the suggestion that he go to school, since he was going to need to get least a little smarter so that he didn't stick out like as much of a sore thumb that his cheeks and eyes... and hair... everything about him seemed to stand out actually.

"I don't think it will be too bad for you... the Sharingan thing memorized everything right?" Mikan asked with a raised eyebrow at the eyes that Naruto stole from some Madara Uchiha guy, who had ripped out his own eyes.

"I am trying to figure out how to deactivate them, but yeah, I memorize everything I see with them." Naruto answered while blinking. It was both a useful, and bullshit, ability that gave the Uchiha a higher ability to learn things after seeing them once. It was like a cheat code for instant success. If you looked at a piece of paper once, then you would remember it forever without any chance of really forgetting about it. It was a great way to learn book smarts, but Naruto wasn't a fan of reading so he didn't like the thought of using it.

"Perfect." Mikan told him as she went over to the bookshelf next to the television, before she started to find certain books from it. She gathered a small stack of books, before she brought them over to Naruto and sat them down next to him. "These are Math, Science, History, English, Japanese, and other that used to be Mom's when she went to school. Read them and memorize them, they go up to highschool graduate level." Mikan stated as she continued to toss books onto the pile, and it grew larger and larger, before finally stopped when it surpassed 18 large books.

...

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as he created 18 clone of him, and he saw the clone starting to look at the books in horror, already knowing what he wanted them to do for him. Naruto himself was NOT going to read all of those boring books, so he was going to make his clone do it and get back their knowledge from the clones. Mikan shook her head in amusement at Naruto making himself read, by actually making other copies of himself read for him. He even stared each clone in the eyes, and she noticed that their was a glint in his eyes and the dulling of the clones eyes. Then the clones obeyed without any complaints, and Naruto grinned when each clone grabbed a book and started to head out towards the backyard so as to not take up all of the space in the house.

"You know, you can still clean the house." Mikan told him, and Naruto crossed his fingers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto stated dully, and this time only 15 clones appeared in the room and Mikan started to look at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that your answer to everything?" Mikan asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, if clones don't work then you aren't using enough clones. They are like a portable army that I can command with ease." Naruto said as the clones all started to walk around the house and begin looking for things that needed to be cleaned. Mikan held her head for a moment, not sure how to react to him abusing the hell out of this very useful technique. The fact they could learn for him only made them even more useful, and the fact he had gone about three years without knowing the secret of this technique only pissed him off even more.

If he had known the secret of this technique from the beginning... he could have become the most badass ninja in the village. He had mastered the use of wind chakra in less than a week, while others took years to do it. If he had known this secret when he was 12, then he had little doubt he could have mastered every basic element, learned every jutsu in Konoha that didn't need a bloodline, and been able to spend all his time in his main body on hand to hand... he could have even had them learn chakra control so that he could master Genjutsu as well. He could have been ranked at a Kage level ninja before he even turned 13 if he had known about this technique's secret... it pissed him off that he had never noticed it before. It had been like people had been trying to keep him weak by never telling him.

He almost cackled just thinking how powerful he would have been by the time he was 16 or even 20 if he had knew the secret from the beginning.

Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk. Now he had all the time in the world to learn about this kind of stuff without a group of people after him. He wouldn't have the chance to master new jutsu, but he could learn about and master the three main jutsu of the Sharingan... and the abilities that came with the Rinnegan since these were Madara's eyes. The Amaterasu, the Tsukiyomi, the Susanoo... the six paths of the Rinnegan... technically seven, but he wasn't going to be using the seventh one for anything.

"Your answer for everything seems very... unique." Mikan told him as she gave one of the clones running around her plate and the frying pan to go clean. Despite what she said, she was very happy that she now had an army to do things for her... if she commanded the one making the clones, then that meant she also commanded the clones... hence, she had her own personal army of clones to do things for her.

"If it ain't broken, don't fix it. My Shadow Clone Jutsu is one of the best Jutsu in the world for me to abuse." Naruto said with a proud expression. To think, it was all because of Mizuki that Naruto had attained a Jutsu that had let him become an overpowered bastard. If the guy wasn;t rotting in jail for his crimes, then Naruto might have sent him some flowers to thank him... if only to piss him off even more. Naruto imagined how the card would read.

_Dear Mizuki-sensei,_  
_Thank you for being a dumbass and giving me a chance to learn a jutsu from the scroll, because now I am the strongest guy in the ninja world. I owe it all to you._  
_Thinking of you, the Fox Brat_

"It is to bad I totally missed doing that. That would have been a great prank." Naruto said to himself with a dark pranksters grin on his face. He could just imagine the look of total rage that would come over Mizuki's face when he read the note attached to the flowers. If only he had done that, and asked a guard to take a picture of it for him, then that would have been completely perfect. He would have hung the picture in a frame on his wall as something to look at whenever he was in a bad mood.

"Missed out on what?" Mikan asked as she grabbed her bag and prepared to leave for school as well.

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a blink.

"You said you 'totally missed doing that'..." Mikan stated, and Naruto realized that he had been talking out loud instead of in his head.

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud. Don't you have to get to school or something like that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and she looked amused as she started to head out of the door. Naruto walked her leave, before he jumped onto the couch and layed on it face down.

He had two choices apparently, and they were going to school or being bored doing nothing everyday.

Damnit.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
